Toh! Ee!
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Gibbs groans when he realises that his son's first word is going to be Tony.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**************************

The double pram that parked itself in the middle of the bullpen was totally black, bar the white skull painted on the left hand side and it's red sister on the other. If you were to look closer, you would see that the belt clasps were silver skulls. But the whole gothic look of the pram was kind of lost as its two occupants were covered in a bright orange and purple blanket respectively.

It was in front of this pram that Abigail Scuito knelt as she checked on her children. Eight month old Nate was happily gumming the edge of his blanket as 20 month old Willa had a look of intense concentration on her face as she impatiently thrust her blanket to the side and struggled to open the belt clasp that held her stationary.

Satisfied that her babies were safe, Abby tapped the pram as she stood up once again. She had a meeting with the director, and so McGee, Tony and Ziva are on babysitting duty. 'Behave.'

'Aren't your kids a little too young to understand that?' scoffed Tony as he came over from his desk.

'She wasn't talking about them,' said the suddenly appearing Gibbs and Tony received the obligatory head slap. 'Gotcha boss.'

'Your children will be safe with us,' promised Ziva as she made her way over and gripped the pram handles. 'Won't they?' she prompted as Tony nodded his head earnestly. 'Very safe.'

'McGee,' gritted Ziva as the agent finally looked up from his computer screen and offered his own distracted response. 'Yeah. What she said.'

'They better be,' said Gibbs mildly, but all three agents shuddered inwardly and swallowed. It didn't take much imagination to figure out would happen to them if any harm come to those two babies. 'Abs?'

When Abby and Gibbs left the meeting room some time later, Abby placed a hand on Gibbs' arm and made him stand next to her on the balcony as they looked down into the bullpen. And what a sight it was to behold!

Tony was lying flat on the ground on his stomach with Nate in the same position opposite him as they both sized each other up. Tony was hitting the ground at random moments and Nate was copying with a giggle. It was hard to tell who was having more fun.

McGee was out of sight under his desk as he went about fixing something, whilst Ziva was holding a package at arms length as if it were a nuclear bomb as she made her way to a rubbish bin. Willa was holding onto the edge of McGee's desk and peering underneath. She was in such a position that it was surprising that she had yet to lose her balance and fall over.

Abby rested her head against Gibbs' shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her crown and they took a few moments to take in the scene before them.

The moment was broken seconds later when a voice carried across the room.

'Toh!' called Nate.

Everyone stopped and looked at the boy.

Tony was beside himself and jumped up from the ground, bending down to swing Nate up into his arms.

'Did you just say Tony?' he said excitedly. 'Say it again Nate. Toh-nee,' he prompted, but baby Gibbs just looked at him innocently and thrust a fist into his mouth, refusing to say another word.

When Ziva took Nate from Tony's arms a second later Nate went willingly as Ziva walked away. Tony was behind her instantly, following like a lost puppy as he constantly prompted Nate to say his name again.

'It's amazing how babies reduce our seasoned agents to the mental level of a baby themselves,' laughed Abby.

'It ain't a joking matter Abs,' growled Gibbs. 'Don't tell me that my son's first word will be Tony.'

The question was answered then and there when Nate's voice came clear across the bullpen once again. 'Toh! Ee!'

Gibbs groaned as his head dropped and Tony punched the air with his fist. He grabbed Nate - and by extension Ziva - as he danced around in a circle before another Gibbs interrupted.

'Ssh,' called Willa indignantly. 'We working.'

Tony let go of the laughing baby and his honourary aunt as he dropped to Willa's level and swung her up into his arms. 'Uncle Tony's just happy.'

'Why?' asked the toddler inquisitively. 'Why happy?'

'Your brother said his first word, that's why!' said Tony gleefully. 'He said Tony!'

Willa looked at him seriously for a moment before she raised her hand and hit Tony on the top of his head. 'Silly,' she declared as she slithered out of his arms and back onto the floor as all around them laughed and Tony rubbed his head. 'Ouch.'

'Like father, like daughter eh Tony?' laughed McGee from the floor as Gibbs and Abby hit the ground once again. 'You saying that's a bad thing Tim?' called Gibbs.

'Not at all boss,' responded McGee, flustered at the latest arrivals before Willa saved him by poking him in the side and handing him a screwdriver. 'Work!' He willingly thrust his head under the desk once again.

Abby had since made her way over to her son and now held him in her arms as she grinned. 'Did you say your first word baby? Did you say Tony?'

'Toh! Ee!' repeated the baby gleefully as he pressed his mother's cheeks together.

'Why?' groaned Gibbs as he brushed the fine brown hair of his son and kissed the top.

Nate couldn't be shut up now. 'Toh! Ee! Toh! Ee!'

'Good job!' complimented Abby as Tony did a little dance on the spot in the background. 'You're so smart.'

'I say it!' said Willa crossly as she made her way over and pulled on her father's pant legs. 'Tony. Tony. Tony,' she blabbered, no doubt wondering what all the fuss was about with her baby brother saying her uncle's name. Anyone could do it!

'That's cos you're a big girl,' declared Gibbs as he swung the dark headed tot into his arms. 'You're Daddy's big girl.'

'I thought that was me?' said Abby cheekily as Tony's excitement promptly turned to horror and he covered his ears. 'Didn't need to hear that. And most certainly did not need that image.'

When McGee chose that moment to come out from under the desk with a flourish and declare it 'all done' he was greeted with the sight of Tony blocking his ears with his fingers, eyes shut and singing 'la la la' as Ziva laughed nearby and his boss had a smirk on his face. 'What did I miss?'

'I think poor Tony will be having nightmares for a few days,' laughed Abby switching Nate to her hip.

'Days?' sputtered Tony. 'Try weeks. Months. Years. Hell, even bloody decades.' He shuddered. 'This is like thinking about your parents having sex. Blergh.'

Abby laughed gleefully at McGee's look of confusion before it morphed into something that resembled a cross between disgust and morbid fascination.

When Ducky stepped off the elevator decked out in his going out gear fifteen minutes later and walked into the bullpen Willa was sitting on her father's shoulders. McGee was tapping away happily on his computer whilst Abby was elbows deep in the black bag attached to the pram. Tony was sitting at his desk with his legs propped up as he bounced the baby boy in his lap and constantly repeated his own name. Ziva was sitting on the edge of Gibbs' desk watching the scene before her in amusement.

'Why on Earth do you feel the need to repeat your name constantly Anthony?' questioned Ducky as Tony flashed him a bright smile. 'Nate said his first word.'

'Ah, young Nathaniel has reached another milestone has he,' said Ducky tapping the baby on the head. 'Congratulations.'

'The first word was Tony,' said Ziva as Ducky turned his attention to Gibbs. 'How do we feel about that Jethro?'

'He could do worse I suppose,' said Gibbs as Tony loudly made his response known. 'I'm touched boss. You're glad your son's first word is my name.'

'Don't push it DiNozzo,' said Gibbs. 'And keep your eye on my child.'

'What?' said Tony as he continued to bounce before he realised that Nate was about to fly off his lap. His arms flew out as he stopped the tumble southward as a chorus of Jethro and Willa Gibbs shouted out 'DiNozzo!'

'All good,' said Tony with a winning grin as he propped up the laughing baby on his stomach and raised Nate's hand in a wave.

Shaking his head, Ducky walks forward. 'The similarities between yourself and your father never cease to amaze me Elisabeth,' said Ducky as he chucked the chin of the girl high up on Gibbs' shoulders.

'Not Elisabeth. Willa!' retorted the toddler.

'And with equal measures of stubbornness I see,' laughed Ducky. 'I do apologise my dear. Where is Abigail?'

'I'm back here Ducky,' called Abby from behind the pram as she stood up.

'If I had known that there was going to be a party, I would have come better prepared,' said Ducky accepting the eager hug from Abby. 'After all it is customary for the ...'

Leaving Ducky to share his stories with the unfortunate parents, Ziva rose from the desk and made her way over to Tony. Hands out, she raised her eyebrow. Tony knew what they meant. 'Give it to me. Now!'

'But why?' Tony whined as he cuddled Nate toward him. 'We were getting along so well.'

'I'm the more responsible adult,' argued Ziva as she gestured once again.

Nate looked between them before he held his arms out to Ziva and called 'Toh! Ee!'

Tony looked at the boy now in Ziva's arms despondently as McGee laughed. 'Not so special are we now Tony?'

'Shut up McGee,' ground out Tony and then he slapped himself on the back of his head when the smiling baby in Ziva's arms decided that now would be a good time to learn another word.

'Sha! Up!' cried Nate. 'Shup!'

'DiNozzo...!'


End file.
